Cell's Revenge
by the great one
Summary: Depicting the events after Cell self-destructs.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ charactersDisclaimer: I do not own any   
of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
Cell's Revenge…  
  
KAAABBOOOM!!!  
After Cell's self-destruct attack, all of the Z warriors slumped their weary   
shoulders. Gohan stood still, his thoughts reveling around one thought.  
" Dad… why?" Gohan could envision the last vibrant smile his father gave him,   
before whisking Cell away with the Instant Transmission technique.  
" It's over, finally…" Piccolo said. Seemed just as depressed about Gokou as   
Gohan.  
* * *  
" Damn it Kakorroto, why did you do such a blasted thing?" thought Vegeta. He   
crossed his arms and turned his back to the other Z warriors. Vegeta thought   
about his heated rivalry with Gokou. It was a dead rivalry…   
" Eighteen, it's over…" Vegeta saw Krillin attending to the female android. Why   
Krillin cared so much was beyond his comprehension. She wasn't even human.  
" Shit!!!" Vegeta thought. There was a gigantic energy level somewhere. Before   
he could do anything, he saw a bright beam of energy. It went past him, and all   
the other Z warriors. Except Trunks…  
" Trunks…" murmured the Namekian fighter. Trunks' face was fixed into a mask of   
pain, anguish, and confusion. His lifeless body soon hit the ground, a gaping   
hole in his abdomen.  
" NO!!!" screamed Vegeta. He didn't realize how much emotion was in his scream.  
" Ha! I just killed another Saya-jin!" Vegeta realized the cold voice   
immediately. Somehow, someway Cell had returned.  
" You bastard, go to hell!" Vegeta had never felt his Super Saya-jin   
transformation come so easily. He lunged at the growing silhouette of Cell, a   
darkness growing in the dust. He punched and punched at Cell, every thought   
focused on killing and revenge. The thoughts of Trunks also lingered in his   
mind. Cell just smirked at Vegeta's futile onslaught. After expending all of his   
energy in a Galick-Ho, he watched intently. Cell may have finally been finished.  
" If that's the best you got, I suggest you give up…" Cell said. He lifted his   
palm and charged his own Galick-Ho. Every muscle in Vegeta felt so weary, he   
could not continue. He prepared to meet his son. Cell shot the beam, but before   
it hit Vegeta, he felt someone pushing him out of the way.  
  
* * *  
" Fuck!!!" Gohan thought. Cell's beam had exploded on his right arm, making it   
useless. Bloody, cut, and more than just a little bruised, Gohan couldn't   
believe it. Cell was back and stronger than ever.  
" I… I… I'm sorry… Gohan," Vegeta said.  
" What? Sorry? That's the last I expected to hear from Vegeta," thought Gohan.  
" I'm a mockery to the Saya-Jin pride. Look at me. Heh, I 'm useless," Vegeta   
said grinning. " Kill Cell, and bring honor back to us."  
" What a nice farewell speech," Cell said, mockingly clapping and brushing away   
a fake tear. " Now it's time for mine. I'm back and stronger than ever, and I   
have you guys to thank for it. As long as my brain exists I can regenerate body   
parts, like you Piccolo. And like Saya-Jins, I grow tremendously powerful after   
near-death. And like Frieza, I can survive anywhe---"  
" Shut up! You are full of yourself aren't you? You know that you can't beat   
Kakkorotto's kid. He'll crush you, you insolent green shit!" exclaimed Vegeta.  
" I've already tested Gohan. He's not even in my league. As a matter of fact,   
I've already tested all worthy opponents," Cell said as he flew upward. " Which   
means, I have no use of this planet anymore. I should destroy it right now.   
Kaah… Meeh… Haa… Meeh…"  
" Dad I'm sorry, I can't fight anymore," thought Gohan. There was no way to   
counter Cell's Kamehameha.  
" What's the matter? I thought that you might try to counter it. Isn't that   
Saya-Jin pride? Kind of a anti-climatic ending, don't you think?" asked Cell. He   
was back on the ground with the Kamehameha almost ready.  
" Gohan!!!"  
" Dad?" Gohan asked surprised.  
" Yeah, it's me Gokou. You can beat Cell."  
" But I only have one good arm, even if I did shoot a Kamehameha, it would be   
nothing," Gohan said into nothingness.  
" How sad. Obviously he isn't ready cope with his death. He is talking to   
himself. What a fool!" sneered Cell.  
" Don't listen to him, Gohan. Just charge a Kamehameha."  
" Alright, dad," Gohan said. He lifted his left hand and started charging. "   
Kaah… Meeh… Haa… Meeh… HAAA!!!" Gohan shot a sky blue beam out of his hand.  
" Finally, he's fighting. HAAA!!!" Cell yelled. His beam was a slightly darker   
shade of blue. The two beams met each other. Gohan's beam was being pushed back,   
further and further.  
" Gohan, concentrate. You can do this. Free your mind of any worries."  
" This is too easy!" exclaimed Cell. He yelled something and his beam doubled in   
size.  
" WHAT? That's impossible! Gohan, are you trying your best?"  
" I am dad, I am!" Gohan yelled.  
" Then how come Cell's beam is so strong? Gohan, if you're worried about   
destroying the earth, don't worry!"  
" Die Cell, DIE!!!" yelled Gohan, a new strength found within him. His beam   
intensified as the showdown took place. Now, Gohan's beam was pushing Cell's   
beam back.  
" Fool, just like all Saya-jins. Stubborn and weak!" Cell charged his Kamehameha   
and he began to push Gohan's back.  
" Gohan, I'm coming!" yelled Piccolo. He flew behind Cell and used his Special   
Beam Cannon.  
" Piccolo's right," Tien flew over and used his Tri-Beam. The two beams kept   
hitting Cell.  
" Right!" Yamcha also flew over and used his beam attack.   
" You guys are crazy! Aww shit! You stay here with Trunks, okay?" Krillin told   
the motionless Eighteen. He flew over and used his Kamehameha.  
" Annoying fools," said Cell. He didn't look too happy, mainly because of   
Gohan's sudden burst of strength. The two main beams were evened out. He charged   
up and the energy emitted from his body knocked down all four warriors.  
" He's too strong…" Piccolo said, resting his head on the ground. All of his   
energy had been expended.  
" Piccolo!" The anger Gohan felt charged his beam to maximum. He was winning,   
but Cell kept on fighting.  
" Final Flash!!!" Vegeta yelled. Cell turned around in time to see Vegeta shoot   
his strongest attack. It hit Cell in the face, and that momentary distraction   
was all Gohan needed.  
" DDDDDDAAAAAADDDD!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Gohan's beam overcame   
Cell's, and soon Cell was no more. Gohan stared at the space where Cell was.   
Happy and exhausted, Gohan fell down. He was laughing hysterically. He could   
feel the warmth of his dad's smile.  
" You did it! Gohan, you're better than me!" exclaimed Gokou.   



End file.
